I'm Going to Make a New World!
by MisaxAmane
Summary: Mieko Mizawa is a 17 year old girl getting ready for college. She hates criminals and wants to help rid of evil and change the world . She is given that chance when she finds the Death Note. Has only a few original characters. Death Note fanfiction! Yay!
1. Death Note

**+Shinigami Realm+**

A tall shinigami with straight-up hair looks down the portal to the human world and sighs loudly.

"Ryuk? Did you lose your Death Note again?" A shinigami asks.

"Yeah... I dropped it," Ryuk smirked.

"Have any idea where you dropped it, Ryuk?"

"The human world…"

"Geez, Ryuk. That's the second one you have lost! Looks like you got to go down there. Let's hope a human didn't pick it up!"

Ryuk stared at the other shinigami and thought to himself, _'Well, I have nothing better to do. It's so boring around here… No one does anything around here but play card games. Perhaps, I will find something amusing.'_

He spreaded his wings and flew down into the portal.

**+Human World+**

"Mieko, could you please translate this statement in Japanese?" A teacher shouted to a female student with long, light brown hair in the far back corner.

"Yes, sir," she began and slowly stood up, "He who obeys instructions guards his soul, but he who is contemptuous of his ways will die."

"Very good translating like always, Mieko. You may sit down."

Mieko sat down and looked out the window. She could hear the teacher talking, but she did not fully pay attention to what he was saying.

'_It's always the same thing around here. Day after day… I just wish something would happen…'_

Mieko stared out the window even harder.

'_This world… is rotten.'_

Suddenly, something started to fall from the sky. Mieko rubbed her eyes and glared at the falling object. She noticed that it was some kind of black notebook. It fell to the ground in the grass and the people outside around that area did not even seem to notice anything. The bell rung and everyone began to leave.

"Mieko, here are your test scores. I'm proud of you," The teacher smiled brightly.

"Thank you, sir," Mieko replied softly, then dashed out to where the notebook fell.

'_It must be somewhere around… here!' _

Mieko picked up the notebook and inspected it a bit. She saw giant white letters on the outside of the notebook.

'_Death Note? A notebook of death? Who would be keeping something like that? I wonder if it is some kind of joke… It's got to be a joke!'_

Mieko placed it back on the ground again and walked off, but she turned around right when she got to the school gates.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

**+Mieko's House+**

"I'm home!" Mieko shouted and took off her shoes near the door.

"Ah… Welcome home, dear," Her mother walked up to her and held out her hand.

"Oh… Right." Mieko handed her the results from her test.

"You placed first again, Mieko! You are such a good student."

Mieko smirked and headed up the stairs until her mother stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She quickly asked.

"I'm going to go study."

"Alright then... I'll call you down when dinner is ready, okay?"

Mieko nodded and continued up the stairs and got into her room. She quickly locked the door behind her.

"Finally! Now I can look at this even more!" She sat down in her chair and turned on the television. She flipped through the pages of the Death Note and quickly returned back to the first page.

"Huh? 'How to use it'… Oh man, it's in English! What a pain. Well… Let's see if I can read it. 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' Hah! Talk about **sick**. Reminds me of those stupid chain letters I always get in my e-mails!" Mieko stopped fooling around and continued to read it.

"Let's see here… 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.' …Really. 'If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.' You got to be kidding. 'If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.' …This is interesting. Oh... There's more. 'After writing the causes of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds.'"

Mieko stared at the notebook for a bit then looked at the television.

"Channel 6, huh? I wonder what they have to say…"

"A local school has been taken over by a serial killer today. He has injured five teachers and killed two. He has a classroom full of kids and one teacher as a hostage. The other classes of students have been warned to stay inside the classroom at all costs. Here is a picture of the serial killer that is doing this."

"Huh… That scarred up man is doing all of this? People like him make me **sick**!" Mieko stared at the screen for a little bit. '**Ryou Otomari**.'

She quickly picked up the Death Note.

"I wonder what will happen if I write his name down like the notebook told me to… I won't write any cause of death, though…" She grabbed a pen out from her desk and carefully wrote down the name '**Ryou Otomari**' on the first sheet of paper. She then placed the pen onto the notebook and continued to watch the television.

"This just in; the students and teachers are getting out of the school! What happened to Ryou?! The police are going in!"

Mieko leaned forward to get closer to the screen. She could not stop watching it.

"The police are coming back out! This just in; Ryou is dead! He dropped dead right on the teacher's desk! Paramedics are coming in to get his body out of there!"

Mieko's jaw dropped when she heard that.

'_That was just a coincidence! It has to be! There's no way this thing is that powerful!'_

She turned off the television and glared at the Death Note. She picked it up.

"I have to test it one more time… To see if it actually works… Then that's it!"

Mieko walked down the stairs, with the Death Note in her hands, grabbed a coat, and headed for the front door.

"Mom, I'll be back in a little bit. I need to go get some more batteries for my remote," Mieko called out to her mother.

"Okay, dear. Hurry back. Your father should be back home any minute. Once he arrives, we are going to be eating," Her mother shouted back.

"Okay, Mom!" She exited the house, got in her car and drove down to a local gas station.

**+Gas Station+**

She went inside of the mini-mart with the Death Note in her coat. She looked out the window and saw a girl, walking to her car with a mini-skirt on.

'_Why would she be wearing a mini-skirt in the middle of winter?!'_

She continued to watch the girl and noticed some guys driving up to her on motorcycles. They all parked around her and got off.

"Hey, girlie. Where are you going?" A man with sunglasses began to speak, "Hey! I said… Where are **YOU** going?" He forced her onto his motorcycle.

"Ah! Leave me alone!" She screeched.

"What are you going to do to her, Takuo?" A friend of the guy in sunglasses asked.

"I don't know yet. But, I don't want to be rude, so… My name is Takuo Shibimaru and you look like the type of girl I would love to have in bed with me!" He smirked.

"**Don't touch me!!!**" She screeched again.

Takuo lowered his sunglasses and grabbed her arm, "That's not going to do, girlie…"

Mieko got a magazine and covered the Death Note with it and took out a pen. She began writing down possible spellings of Takuo's last name.

'**Takuo Shibimari'**

'**Takuo Shibuya**'

'**Takuo Shibimaru**'

While Mieko was messing around with the Death Note, trying to figure how to spell the guy's name, the girl bit his hand and ran away across the road, completely passing her car.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done with you!" Takuo shouted and got on his motorcycle. He started to chase her until suddenly; he fell off his motorcycle, clenching his chest in pain. The motorcycle skidded off to the middle of the road and the girl looked back, but continued to run away.

"Takuo! Takuo! What's wrong?! **SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!**" Both of his friends gathered around him. There were sirens coming in every direction. Mieko stood still, shocked from the sight of this scene.

'_I killed… Someone… But, it works..! It actually works! This is great! The possibilities are endless with this Death Note! I can help rid of evil in this rotten world… I am the only one that is brave enough to do this! I am the only one that can change the world!'_

Mieko put back the magazine and walked out of the mini-mart. She smirked when she went past the friends of Takuo. She quickly got in her car and came directly home.

**+Mieko's House+**

She took off her shoes and put them next to the door. She placed her coat on top of the Death note on a table near the door so she could go get it when she was done eating. She saw her father's coat and walked into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late," Mieko started.

"It's fine, dear. Just sit down and eat your food before it gets cold," Her mother replied softly. They sat there silently until Mieko broke the silence.

"So, Dad. How's work going?"

"Pretty well, Mieko," He smiled, "Your mother said that you placed first, again. Congratulations!"

Mieko smiled softly, "Thanks, Dad…"

They all finished eating and Mieko asked to be dismissed. Her parents nodded and she walked out of the dining room. She hung up her coat in the closet, grabbed the Death Note and ran straight into her room. She locked the door and fell on the bed.

"So… I have now proven that this Death Note actually works… With this, I can change the world so that there is no evil," She softly talked out loud and got off the bed, "Hmm… How about I search the web for criminals…"

She sat on her chair, moved up closer to the desk and turned on the computer. She clicked on an icon and a screen popped up. She began looking at different criminal records from her father's work website and wrote down names of criminals. She even turned on the television, watched different shows that contained information about criminals' evil doings and wrote their names on the Death Note.

**++Five Days Later++**

**+Downstairs+**

Mieko got home, ran up to her room with the Death Note in her hands and locked the door behind her. Her parents did not even notice that she just got home from her evening College prep classes. They are sitting down in the living room watching a movie together until her father's cell phone goes off and he reads the message that was left on it.

"Sayoko, I have to leave for awhile. I don't know when I'll be back… But there is an urgent meeting right now at Interpol," He replied in a low tone.

Sayoko got up from sitting down on the couch.

"Kouji, I've had enough of this! You are always leaving me here alone with Mieko! Mieko doesn't do anything around here but study! We never talk like a mother and a daughter should! Think about your daughter's future! You are never around to spend time with her so she doesn't get to learn more about you and I'm scared that if I go up there and talk to her, we will get in a fight!"

Kouji did not know what to say. He just sat there, silent. He knew she was right.

"Sorry… But this is for the good of this family… This is what I do… And I enjoy my job. You can yell at me all you want, but I seriously need to leave now…"

He got up from the couch and kissed Sayoko, "I'm sorry."

She sat back down on the couch and yelled, "You are most definitely **NOT** sorry!"

With that said, he moved out of the living room, got his hat and coat and walked out the front door to his car.

**+Mieko's Room+**

Mieko heard all of the noise downstairs and thought to herself, _'Will they ever stop fighting and will Mom ever stop talking about me behind my back? She gets on my nerves sometimes…' _

She turned off the television and the computer, put down her pen and sat there at her desk for a few moments.

"I see that you like it."

Mieko quickly turned around, looked at the person talking and screamed. She fell out of her chair and tried backing away from the strange creature.

"Huh? Why are you so surprised to see me? Well, I'm Ryuk the shinigami that dropped that notebook. _Hyuk, hyuk_! From the way you have been acting, it seems that you understand that it's no ordinary notebook, yes?"

"A _s-shinigami_..?" Mieko shuddered and stood up.

"Yes…" Ryuk replied.

Mieko calmed down a bit and silently spoke, "Hmm… A "Death God"... Well, Ryuk. I have been waiting for you. It's nice to know that my guess actually was right. I thought there was probably some kind of "Death God" possessing this… And there's something I want to ask you, too…"

"What would that be? _Hyuk, hyuk_."

Mieko smirked, grabbed the Death Note and quickly opened the first page where she has been writing on. Both front and back of the two pieces of paper have names written down on it.

"Wow, I'm impressed! _Hyuk, hyuk_. I never thought that a human would actually take the time to write all of these names down! I thought that if a human were to test out the notebook and killed someone, they would try to get rid of it!" Ryuk looked up and down the pages in awe.

"Now for my question, Ryuk; since I have written down all of these names, are you going to take my soul or something?" Mieko smirked.

Ryuk stared at her for a minute, then began to talk, "You humans and your crazy ideals. I'm not going to do anything with you. Once the Death Note lands in the Human World, it stays there. So, it's yours now. If you don't want it, just give it to another human. If you do that, then I will just have to erase all of your memories of the Death Note. Oh, and by the way_… Hyuk, hyuk_. Since you used what used to be my notebook, you are the only one that can see me. No one else can hear me, either. The Death Note is the bond between Mieko the human and Ryuk the shinigami!"

Mieko stood there with her mouth half way opened, "The bond… Hey, wait! How did you know my name?"

Ryuk chuckled, "_Hyuk, hyuk_. I have been watching you for awhile now, Mieko."

"Oh… Anyway, back on the Death Note subject… There isn't any price to pay for using the Death Note, right?"

"Not exactly. But there is only terror and torment that the human will actually experience. _Hyuk, hyuk_. And when you die, I'll be writing your name down in the Death Note. Also, don't think that any human that has used the Death Note can either go to Heaven or Hell… You'll find that out after you die."

Mieko stood there and started to sweat, "Ryuk… I have one more question. Why did you choose me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Mieko. _Hyuk, hyuk_. All I did was drop the notebook into the Human realm and you happened to picked it up! That's why I wrote the instructions in English. You thought I picked you 'cause you are a special little girl?"

"So you did this on purpose?! Why the hell did you drop it?!" Mieko got up into Ryuk's face.

"Why did I drop it? I dropped it because I was bored. _Hyuk, hyuk_. Shinigami hardly do anything these days. All they normally do is just play games or nap. And if you are caught scribbling a human's name into your Death Note, they call you out and say, "Hey! What are you working so hard for? Then everyone begins to laugh at you. I can't write down the names of shinigami because they won't die. Plus, I thought it would be more fun to be down here. But, anyway… You really wrote down a lot of names in here! _Hyuk, hyuk_."

Mieko sat on the edge of her bed, "I guess I was… kind of bored, too.

I didn't believe this thing at first, but that notebook has a power that would make anyone want to try it once! I occasionally get bad dreams because of this, but I can't stop now. I'm on a mission to kill the world's most evil criminals. I got everything I need here. I found this really good television station that gives world news reports every day and every hour. Also, I have internet access to my dad's work website."

"Why haven't you put the cause of death for any of the victims?"

"Well, Ryuk. I thought about doing that, but I didn't want to test that right now. I'll save it for another time. Now that I fully understand the notebook, I can use it to rid the world of criminals with them dying from a heart attack! It's a natural death, Ryuk. Lots of people die from them. And since I have been doing this, the level of violence is coming down. Even an idiot would notice that someone is killing off the bad people. I want to make the world know I am here and make them know that someone is making righteous decisions on them. Once that happens, no one will commit crimes! This world will become a way better place for everyone! While people who deserve to die are dying from heart attacks, I can kill of the ones that are harassing others by illnesses and accidents. Eventually, that will be noticed soon enough by everyone. They'll find out that if you commit crimes, you will die. I will make this world full of people that I think is good! And with this notebook, I will reign over a new world full of good people!"

Ryuk stood there and thought to himself, _'Hyuk, hyuk. I __was__ right. Humans are actually… kind of fun!'_

**+International Criminal Police Organization Interpol+**

"Fifty-two criminals have died in this past week and those are just the ones that we know about!"

"This is insane! All of those criminals have died from cardiac arrest!"

"Also, all of them that died have been behind bars or were being pursued by the police!"

"We believe that the unknown criminals have probably have had a heart attack as well!"

"That means that the number of the death toll here is nearly one hundred!"

"Everyone quiet down! Quiet, I say!" The main speaker of the house yelled.

There was a laptop in the front of the room. There was nothing on the screen, but it was turned on.

**+Somewhere away from Interpol+**

"I see that Interpol is actually moving on this one… Perhaps this is one case that I will need some help from the police…" A mysterious guy says in the shadows of his hotel suite, smiling.


	2. Kira Versus L

**+Mieko's Room+**

"Mieko. _Hyuk, Hyuk._ You really are dedicated to this, aren't you?" Ryuk looked at Mieko while she was writing down names.

"Mm. Sure am!" Mieko nodded and sighed, "Ryuk… Do you shinigami eat anything?"

Ryuk nodded, "Yeah. We eat apples. The ones in the Shinigami Realm are really… Dried out."

"Is that so?" Mieko got up from her chair, headed down the stairs, grabbed an apple off a table in the kitchen, climbed back up and gave Ryuk the apple, "Is this good enough for you?"

Ryuk inspected it and took a big bite out of it.

"These apples… are so juicy! I love these apples you humans have!"

Mieko smirked and went back to writing down names, "Sorry, Ryuk. I don't have time now to mess around. I only have a few hours a day to write people into the Death Note. I have other things to do like school and getting enough sleep for school. I have to stay at the top of my class. I can't slack off. I have to do a lot of homework for school and the prep classes I am taking, so I can't sleep in class. I really do need a lot of sleep. It's good for my health and concentration."

Mieko sighed and sat back away from the notebook, "It's hard making a new world like this... No matter how much time I have, it's not enough…

Ryuk continued to watch Mieko hard at work while eating his apple.

**+International Criminal Police Organization Interpol+**

The arguments kept going across the room, back and forth. The whole room was full of yelling and complaining.

"But there are all extremely violent criminals who deserved the death penalty! Is it really something to complain about?!"

"Who just said that?! You are immature if you are thinking like that!"

"Yeah! That's right! Criminal or death row inmate, if someone kills them it's murder!"

"Has it even been verified if it was murder yet?!"

"How could hundreds of heart attacks be a coincidence?! Of course it is murder!"

"Who could be able to murder than many people in different areas at the same time?!"

"We believe that there is a large organization doing a carefully orchestrated mass assassination!"

"The only large organization capable of doing that, I believe, would be the CIA or the FBI!"

"Hahaha! I dare you to say that again!"

"Quiet everyone! Please stop the jokes in questionable taste!" The chairman of the Interpol meeting shouted.

It got silent for a bit, but then got loud once again.

"With so many criminals dying, our pride as officers…"

Someone hit their hand on their table.

"It's not about pride! It's a problem if we have prisoners dying before their sentence!"

"You can't track down someone when the cause of death is a heart attack!"

"It would be one thing if the criminal had a knife or something sticking out of their back…."

The chairman got up from his seat, "I think we have no choice! This is another case for L."

A guy next to Mieko's father, Kouji, whispers to him, "L? Who is that, chief?"

Kouji smirked, "That's right… This is your first Interpol meeting… Actually, nobody knows his real name, where he is, or what he even looks like. But, he can solve any case no matter what it is. He has solved countless unsolved cases. You might say he's our trump card or something like that."

"But, they say that L only gets involved with cases that interest him!"

"That's right! And anyway, we have no way of contacting him!"

Suddenly, a guy with a dark overcoat and hat that covers his whole face began to talk. , "L is already involved. He has been investigating this case for a while now."

Everyone quickly looked up front where the laptop has been.

"Watari…"

The guy sitting next to Kouji slightly moved his head in the direction of Kouji, "Huh? Watari? There's another Japanese person here?"

"Oh… He isn't with us. He is the only one that can contact L. No one knows who he really is, either…"

"Please be quiet. You will now hear L speak," Watari replied. He moved behind the desk in the front of the room where the laptop was. He quickly turned it around and turned the screen on. Suddenly, a giant L in an old English font appeared on the screen and someone began to talk.

"_Good evening everyone. This is L. This case before us is unprecedented in difficulty… and is a __unbelievable__ crime of mass murder that must be stopped at all __costs__! In order to solve this case, I ask of you all in full cooperation… with a resolution to that effect passed at this Interpol meeting today… I strongly request the cooperation of the Japanese Police._"

"Huh?! What?!"

"Why Japan?!"

"_Whether this mass murdering is being carried out by a group or an individual; it's highly probably that they are Japanese. And if not Japanese; they are in Japan._"

"But… On what evidence?!"

"_Why Japan? I think I will be able to show you that proof very soon in a direct confrontation with the mass murderer. Therefore, I request that the investigation be headquartered in Japan._"

**+Outside of the School Gates+**

"Geez! I'm like… glued to the news these days!"

"Yeah!! I know what you mean!"

"It's crazy with all of these criminals dying like that!"

"It's kind of scary, but really cool, too! They really deserve it! I'm glad that mass murderer is doing this."

Mieko faked laughed while her friends were talking about the news and the criminals dying, "Yeah, but now that means we can't do anything bad now!"

"Yeah! I kinda shoplifted when I was back in grade school, now I'm scared I'll die!"

"Hmm... I think it's the cops that are killing them!"

"No! It's not the cops! They couldn't pull this off!"

"Hmm... Perhaps you are right!"

"Hahaha…" Mieko continued to fake laugh.

Finally, they arrived at Mieko's house.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Mieko! Don't do anything that the mass murderer wouldn't like!"

"Yeah! We don't want a dead friend!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You two be good, too!"

Mieko got up the front door and stopped to unlock the door.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Mieko."

"Eh… Not really, Ryuk," Mieko replied is a low tone and opened the front door.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, dear!" Sayoko shouted from the kitchen, "Wait! Before you go upstairs… Light called you."

'_Oh… Light… Almost forgot about him… I haven't been able to talk to him for a while because I am so busy… and now I have the Death Note…'_

"Okay! I'll call him back," Mieko walked into the kitchen and smiled at her mother. She then reached for the phone and dialed Light's number. It took a while until someone finally picked up.

"Err… Hello?" Light picked up.

"Light-kun!" Mieko giggled.

"Oh! Mieko. It's nice to talk to you again."

"I'm really sorry about not calling or anything. It's just that--!!"

"I know… You have been busy. Haven't we all?"

Mieko looked down at the floor, "Yeah… I guess we have…."

"Hey, want to meet up somewhere tomorrow night? Maybe go to the movies?"

"Ah. Sure!"

"Alright then. I'll pick you up around seven, okay?"

"Okay!"

"I love you, Mieko."

"Oh… I love you too, Light."

Mieko hung up the phone and sighed with a giant smile on her face.

Sayoko stared at her and laughed, "Ah… You know Mieko… He is a really good boy. I think it's nice that you are one of the top students for the girls and he is one of the top students for the guys. You both make me proud."

Mieko smiled and grabbed an apple from the table, "I'm going to go study, I guess. Oh, and if you ever get a chance to talk to dad, tell him I said 'Hi'."

Sayoko nodded and continued to mess around with things in the kitchen.

"Back to what I was saying, Ryuk," Mieko tossed the apple to Ryuk that was behind her, "Because I leave the Death Note here at home while I am at school, I can't stop thinking about it!" She pulls it out of a drawer in her desk and places it right in front of her. She takes out a pen and turns on the television, as well as the computer.

Ryuk eats his apple while dancing around Mieko's room until Mieko begins to talk.

"Hey, Ryuk! Check this out!"

Ryuk quickly glides over to where Mieko is and looks at the computer screen, "What is it? _Hyuk, hyuk._"

Mieko clicks on a link and it pulls up "The Legend of Kira the Savior" screen with a black background in a gothic font.

"People are already putting up websites. Hmm… Kira? I don't really understand how they think Kira comes out of the word "killer"… But, that's what everyone is calling me! All you have to do is type in "Kira" on Google and there will tons of websites like this! The media stills refers this only to "The series of mysterious deaths amongst criminals", but others believe someone is passing righteous judgment on them… This is how human beings are, Ryuk. In school, if we had a discussion, there would be no way of having one about "Is it alright to kill someone bad?" But, if that was the subject the right answer would be "No, it's wrong to kill anybody!" People need to keep that kind of façade in public. But this is what they really think. They really want the evil people dead. On the internet, "Kira" rules all, but on the outside, they can't say it because they are cowards! This is going exactly how I planned though…"

Mieko laid back in her chair a bit and sighed. Suddenly the television started to mess up and it began to beep. Then it showed a man sitting at a desk with a giant name tag in front of him that said '**Lind L. Tailor'**.

"We are interrupting the program you were currently watching to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from Interpol with Japanese voice-over by interpreter Yoshiro Smith."

"Hmm…? What's this?" Mieko looked at the television.

"I am Lind L. Tailor. I am more commonly known as "L" – The sole person able to mobilize police in every country on this planet."

"Huh?! What the hell?!"

**+Special Investigation Headquarters+**

"Here we go!"

"Huh… So that's L..."

"But… He has never shown his face before! But why is he…"

"I guess this means he is really serious about this case…"

Kouji sat there, watching the television screen.

'_Okay,_ _L. We have been giving you our full cooperation… Now, prove what you said at the Interpol meeting.'_

"What's he going to do?!"

"Let's watch and find out!"

The room finally got quiet while the turned their direction to the television screen.

"Criminals have been the target of this killing spree which has turn into the biggest mass murder case in the history of killings. This crime must be stopped at all costs. 'Kira,' as the people call the killer that is doing this is commonly known as, will be caught. I guarantee it.

**+Mieko's Room+**

"_Hyuk, hyuk._ He says he is going to catch you, Mieko," Ryuk glanced over at Mieko.

Mieko smirked, "Like hell I'll be caught! That idiot doesn't know what he is up against! I've got the Death Note! Without this, you don't have any proof! So there is no way you can catch me! Hah! I was ready for this! I knew this would happen!

"Kira. I think I've got a good idea of why you are doing this. But what you are doing… **IS EVIL**!"

Mieko glared at the television, "Evil? I'm evil? I'm righteous! I'm the person that is helping not be afraid! I'm the person who's going to be like a Goddess to this perfect new world! Those who try to catch me are the evil ones! You are way too stupid, L. If you'd been smarter, we could have had an interesting battle…"

Mieko quickly grabbed her pen and wrote in big letters in the Death Note '**LIND L. TAILOR'**.

"Hah! Try to get out of this one, L! See what happens when you go against Kira. The whole world is watching, L!"

Mieko looks down at a clock down on her desk, "Only ten seconds left! …Five, four, three, two, one… Zero!"

Suddenly, Lind L. Tailor clutches his chest and falls forward on his desk, dead from a heart attack. Mieko begins to laugh until another voice takes over.

"_I don't believe it… This was just a test to see if my hunch was right… And it is. Kira. You can kill people without direct contact… I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Listen, Kira. If you just killed Lind L. Tailor, the man you saw on television, he was a criminal that was sentenced to die today at this hour... His arrest was kept secret for the media and went unreported even on the internet. You had no way of knowing about him_."

"_Hyuk, hyuk._ He got you, Mieko."

"_Which means the real me is still alive!_"

A giant L like on the laptop appeared on the television.

"_Come on, Kira! Kill me if you can! What are you waiting for?!_"

'_Geez… What a jerk…'_

**+Special Investigation Headquarters+**

"He's really putting up the stakes here!"

"Is he mad?! He's going to die like that! Does he want to die?!"

"_Come on! What's the matter?! Can't kill me?!_

**+Out on the city streets+**

"What the hell is going on?!"

"It's Kira versus L!"

"You mean Kira actually exists?!"

"Who's "L"? I've never heard of him!"

"Creepy…"

"_I guess you __aren't__ able to kill me. So, there are people you can't kill. That's a very valuable clue, Kira. Now I'll give you some information in return. Although it was supposedly said to be a worldwide announcement, it was actually broadcasted __only__ in the Kanto region! The plan was to see which town or region Kira was at, but we found the right one on the first try! So, now I know that you are in the Kanto region of Japan, Kira. And, I also know that your first victim was the killer who took a class of little kids and a teacher in an elementary school. I knew you were in Japan! I just __knew__ it! And your first victim was just a guinea pig to test out your powers! I didn't expect this to work according to plan… Now, it may not be so long before I send you to get the __death penalty_

**+Special Investigation Headquarters+**

"Wow! This L is amazing!"

"Yeah! He proved that Kira exists, that they can kill from a far away point, and that they are in the Kanto region of Japan!"

"_It would be nice to know how you actually kill the criminals, Kira… But, I will find that out after I __catch__ you!_"

**+Mieko's Room+**

"…Death penalty, huh?" Mieko glared at the television screen even harder.

"_Hyuk, hyuk._ This L guy is pretty clever," Ryuk chuckled.

Mieko closed her eyes.

'_L…'_

"_Kira…"_

"**I'm going to get rid of you if it's the last thing I do**!!! **I will prevail**!!!"

"_Till we meet again, Kira._"

With that said, Mieko quickly turned off the television and began to sweat.

"So… You both are on a quest to kill someone that you don't know what they look like, what their name is or anything… And whoever is caught first is dead…"

'_Hyuk, hyuk. Humans are so… hilarious!!!'_

"Don't worry, Ryuk. I'll win this."

"_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. _I'll be watching this contest to the very end, Mieko."

"Yes… And you will enjoy it, Ryuk. I'll make sure of that," Mieko grinned, put away the Death Note, got on her bed and fell asleep.


	3. Love and Investigation

**+Mieko's Room+**

Mieko lays there in bed, thinking of what to do next.

"Mieko… Are you okay? I have never seen you like this before…" Ryuk asked.

"Yeah… I just want to take a break from the Death Note for a bit… So I can see what L and the police are going to do next. Also, I have a date tonight, remember?" Mieko closed her eyes.

"Yeah! With that Light guy, right? _Hyuk, Hyuk._"

"Hahaha. That's right, Ryuk."

Mieko got up and messed around with things on her desk, "When you take one step out of the house, all you hear is L and Kira. You can't really avoid it… I guess it would be interesting if I wasn't Kira…"

She picked up some newspaper that was lying on her desk.

"'L, Interpol's shadowy mastermind versus Kira, telepathic mass murderer'… Oh, and look at this one! 'L and Kira were created by the police who are getting rid of criminals without recourse to law.' Some people still don't think we are here… If I turn on the television or perhaps the radio, it will be Kira versus L there as well. Kira can't keep listening to this or Kira will be stressed…" Mieko sat down on her chair.

"Mieko… Do you really think that you should be taking a break since the police are trying to tail you?"

"Don't worry about it. When I picked this thing up, I knew that I would have an advantage to this chase. Especially if they started a manhunt or something…"

Mieko got up from her chair and glanced at her clock near her bed.

'_Oh man, it's almost seven! Got to get dressed!'_

"Ryuk… Could you maybe… Turn around or something? I don't want anyone to watch me getting dressed…"

Ryuk laughed, "_Hyuk, hyuk. _Alright, Mieko."

Ryuk turned around and Mieko quickly got dressed. She slipped on a nice striped red dress. She remembered asking Light about his favorite color. She smiled and put on her shoes and fixed her hair.

"Can I turn around now?" Ryuk asked impatiently.

"Yeah, you can turn around now."

Ryuk quickly turned around and looked at Mieko from head to toe.

"_Hyuk, hyuk. _Looking good, Mieko. Light will enjoy that."

Mieko giggled and looked at her desk, strangely.

"Oh! Almost forgot! I need to put my Death Note up!"

Mieko quickly walked up to her desk and placed her Death Note in her drawer. She placed her diary on top of cardboard that looked like the inside of her drawer, with the Death Note underneath it all.

"No one will notice that it isn't real. I put some tape on the bottom of the cardboard that it will stick so no one can pick it up easily unless they really try."

'_Smart kid. Hyuk, hyuk.'_ Ryuk thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking noise on her door.

"Mieko! Light is here! Hurry up, dear!" She heard her mother shout.

"Alright, Mom!"

She got her purse and exited her room. She quickly dashed down the stairs and saw Light. Light glanced at her and smiled.

"Shall we be going, Mieko?"

"Ah… Yes!"

"Hope you two have fun! Be sure to come back before midnight, dear," Sayoko smiled.

Light opened the door for Mieko and closed it once they both were outside. Light quickly dashed in front of Mieko and opened the car door for her. Mieko smiled and he closed the door once she got in. He ran to his side of the car, got in, and drove off to the movie theater.

**+Hotel Suite+**

A guy stands there, watching people in the city stand around watching the news on a big screen.

"I wonder why Kira couldn't kill me that time… Is it because I am not a bad guy…? That's not it… Considering the circumstances, he would have killed me if he could have done it… So it has to be… that he doesn't know what I look like…?"

Suddenly a strange voice began to talk to the mysterious guy who appeared on the computer behind him.

"_L…_"

"What is it, Watari?" The guy now known as L asks.

"_The Task Force is beginning their meeting._"

L slowly moves closer to the computer lying on the floor.

"Oh… Great. Link me up."

**+Special Investigation Headquarters+**

"Okay. Next. The victims," Kouji shouted to a guy standing in front of his desk. There was a lot of clattering going on in Headquarters, but the man managed to hear him.

"Oh… Yes, sir. We have been able to find out all the details regarding all of those people that are believed to be victims, who are the criminals who have died of cardiac arrest, were available in Japan. As for the time of death, which L was interested in finding out."

He stopped and glanced at the man in the black overcoat and hat known as Watari. He turned around and continued to speak, "Sixty-five percent of the victims died on a week day between three P.M. and one A.M. Japan time, with a lot of those between seven P.M. and midnight. On weekends and holidays, time of death was scattered around ten A.M. and about one A.M."

Kouji sat straight up in his seat and sighed, "Okay then… Next. Tip-offs."

"Yes, sir…. So far, we have received at least around three thousand phone calls from the public which wanted to know if the Interpol broadcast the other day was pure, and/or if L is actually real, but… There were fifteen callers that said they know Kira or have seen him. We also got detailed descriptions from those callers, which are given in my report, but I think it's safe to say that none of them are credible… We also got thirty calls from people saying that they are Kira."

People began to murmur in the back of Headquarters.

"Hahaha! Yeah, right!"

The man continued to speak, "Not wanting to rule out any possibility, but we took statements from each one and have them on file."

"So… That's all of the reports for today…" Kouji placed his papers in front of him and looked straight at the man in front of him, "Next. If you've seen anything or have questions, go ahead."

And man near the window stood up and raised his hand, "I do, sir…"

Kouji raised his eyebrow, "What is it, Matsuda?"

"Well… Um… This is no way meant to give credit to the mass murderer known as Kira… But, in the past few days… There has been a dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed in the world, especially here in Japan!"

The room got silent and everyone stared at Matsuda. Matsuda slowly sat down in his chair and got quiet.

"Well, I suppose that is only to be expected, Matsuda… Anyone else have a question?"

Kouji stood up, "I guess that's all for today's meeting, L."

"_Thank you, Chief Director Mizawa. I feel like we are getting closer to capturing Kira._ _Now, I have another request for you all, if you don't mind… This is for the squads in charge of victims, media and the internet. I'd like you to investigate once more __how__ the victims were reported in the media. Namely, I want to know if reports had photographs or any footage showing the faces of the criminals who died. Thank you for your help, everyone._"

Watari closed the laptop and sat there.

"Okay then. Two teams on the night shift. Everyone else, continue with the investigation or go home and get some rest, if you want. This meeting is over."

Kouji got up and went outside of the building and sighed. Suddenly, he heard someone's footsteps, running up to him.

"Hey, Chief! Are you going home?" Matsuda grabbed his shoulder.

"Of course I am… I don't think I can pull another all-nighter. Two is enough."

"Well… You should go get some rest, sir."

"…Mm."

"Uh… Sir?"

Kouji turned around and looked at Matsuda, "What is it, Matsuda?"

"When I said that comment earlier, I'm sure everyone already knew that… Maybe I shouldn't of said that… right?"

"Matsuda… Facts are facts and they need to be out there. All the more so if they are hard to bring up. It would have been a problem if you said 'Crimes are decreasing thanks to Kira, so let's honor him for that!'."

"I couldn't say that, sir. Honor that psycho killer..?"

"Anyway… I'm going home, Matsuda. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, Chief!"

**+At the Movie Theater+**

"That movie was great, wasn't it, Light?" Mieko smiled and tugged on Light's arm.

"Yeah. Who would of ever thought that Godzilla actually had a soft side for stuffed animals?" Light chuckled and messed with Mieko's hair.

Ryuk looked at the two love birds and sung to himself.

'_Hyuk, hyuk. Mieko and Light, sitting in a __tree__… with the D-E-A-T-H N-O-T-E…'_

Light and Mieko finally got to the car, but didn't go inside it just yet.

"Light-kun… I had a great time. I'm glad you took me here," Mieko blushed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Mieko," Light smiled and hugged Mieko tightly.

Mieko smiled and held onto Light. Mieko looked up at Light and kissed him. Light did not expect that, but accepted it. Ryuk looked at them in awe and chuckled some more. Light looked at his watch once they was done kissing.

"Mieko! It's almost midnight. I got to take you home before your mother kills me."

Mieko looked down, "Alright…"

They both got in the car and drove to Mieko's house.

**+Mieko's House+**

Mieko quickly got out of the car. Light lowered his window and told her goodnight. She smiled and waved to him as he left. She unlocked the door and got inside. Sayoko was busy cleaning up the living room to notice she got home. As soon as Mieko got inside, the door opened again.

"Oh… Welcome home, Dad."

"Thanks, Mieko…"

They both went into the living room and sat on the couch. Sayoko noticed them both and sat with them. Mieko turned on the television to the news. It was quiet until Kouji began to speak.

"So, Mieko… How's school going?"

"Eh… It's okay."

Sayoko got into the conversation, "She is the top girl in her class and Light is the top boy in his class! She just came back from her date. By the way, how was it, Mieko?"

"It was great." Mieko smiled.

Kouji smiled and leaned back on the couch.

"Are you tired, Dad?"

"Well… This case is a hard one… And it's kind of like a wild-goose chase… But, the person in charge of this case did say today that judging from the time of death, the killer is probably a student…"

Mieko continued to watch television. Sayoko looked at Kouji.

"I don't think now is the time to talk about this…"

"Why not, Sayoko? We have had cases where ideas from Mieko helped a little bit.

'_I see now… Hyuk, hyuk… Mieko's father is the detective superintendent of the NPA… __That's__ her advantage!'_ Ryuk thought to himself.

"Well… I am going to go to bed now… And Mom… I'll clean my room myself. So, please do not come in here…"

"That has never been a problem before, Mieko…" Sayoko smiled.

Kouji smiled and closed his eyes, "Mieko… is acting like a real teenager now…"

**+Mieko's Room+**

Mieko quickly locked her door and sighed.

"So… They already think it's a student in the Kanto region of Japan, Mieko." Ryuk looked at Mieko.

"I have been acting from the start to have them think of that, Ryuk… Now I can use this Death Note at a new level. In the Death Note, it says, "If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen." "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." "After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Right? So… I will just write down "Heart Attack" as the cause of death, I can write down other things, too. This is going to keep you and I amused, Ryuk…"

**++Two Days Later++**

**+Special Investigation Headquarters+**

"What the?! There was thirty cardiac arrests yesterday, again?!" Kouji slammed his hands on his desk.

"Yes, sir…" A man shyly replied.

"And just like that one day, they were all prison inmates. So we know immediately they died… and all thirty of them…They died exactly fifty minutes apart from each other…"

"Yeah! Two days in a row and both of those days were weekdays!"

"Looks like it might not be a student…"

"Come on, anybody could of skipped school just for this!"

"_That's not it, everyone!!!_"

Everyone looked behind them and glanced at Watari with his laptop. A giant L appeared on the screen once again.

"_Don't let him or her fool you! It might be true that Kira isn't a student, but that's not what Kira is trying to tell us… Kira is telling us that he can control the time of death of the criminals as he or she pleases!_"

L shut off the microphone.

'…_That and he or she has some way of getting the information from the police… And this is a challenge that Kira is directing at me…'_

**+Somewhere on the Streets+**

Mieko and Ryuk walk along and turn down this alleyway which leads to some sort of graveyard. Ryuk looks around and looks at Mieko. Mieko tosses an apple back at him. He catches it and begins to eat it. Mieko laughs at him with all the noises he makes from eating it. As soon as Ryuk is finished, he begins to speak.

"So… That's how you have been running things…"

"I bet L is quiet upset now… I still have at least fifty other criminals that I can kill on reserve for times like these. But, I have a problem that needs to be solved first."

"What would that be? _Hyuk, hyuk._"

"So… whoever touches the Death Note can see you, right, Ryuk? Ever since I have learned that, I have been keeping the Death Note with me. Except on dates, of course… But, walking around with this is more dangerous than keeping it at home. Until now, I was kinda thinking if anyone in my family has even touched it or not… But, I know they probably haven't even come in my room and tried to lift the cardboard up… If they did, I could just say that I was taking notes for the Kira case… But, Ryuk… If I mess up one time, I might have to kill my parents."

Ryuk glanced at Mieko.

"Would you actually be able to do that, Mieko?"

Mieko sat down on the ground, next to a tree, "I don't think I can… But, if the time comes that I have to, I guess I will.

**+Shinigami Realm+**

Three shinigami begin talking to each other out of pure boredom.

"Hey… Has anyone seen Ryuk around?"

"No… Not lately… Anyone know where he went?"

"Hmmm… I thought I heard him talking about the Human world…"

"Human world?! Why would he be there? Did he drop his notebook?"

"I think he did… Or... perhaps he was just bored?"

"But, Ryuk isn't like us… He doesn't enjoy these games…"

"He makes fun of me when I play cards… It hurts my feelings."


End file.
